pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz(オズ, Ozu) is the main character of the series, Pandora Hearts, and was believed to be the contractor of a Chain known as Alice the B-Rabbit. However, in reality, Oz himself was B-Rabbit all along, and the existence known as Alice clings to Oz to maintain an existence. Oz is really Oz the B-Rabbit, originally given life by Lacie, and now contracted to Jack Vessalius, who had used Oz to start the Tragedy of Sablier. Appearance For the majority of the series, Oz's body appeared very similar to Jack Vessalius' own body. This was because it was not truly Oz's body, rather it was a younger form of Jack's body and as it appears now, Oz looks identical to Jack when he was 15 years old. Although it is Jack's body, Oz was in possession of it for approximately 25 years, and so Oz appears to be a 15 year old boy that was 162cm tall with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Oz often wore a white dress shirt, a gray vest, a red tie, green knee-length pants and a pair of boots. On Oz's chest is a red Incuse shaped like a clock, being the Incuse of an Illegal Contractor. Oz's Incuse has so far made six rotations, leaving six more rotations before Oz is dragged into the Abyss once again. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz's true form is revealed to have been that of two black rabbit dolls. Lacie had brought both into the Abyss as a child and so Oz's consciousness was shared between the two bodies. As a doll, Oz was a plain black rabbit with red eyes and a large bow on his chest, it wasn't until Alice retrieved Oz from the Abyss after her birth that she gave Oz a red and white overcoat. One of Oz's bodies was destroyed by the power of the Abyss, while the other was transformed into the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by the Intention of the Abyss, and in this form, Oz appeared as a muscular anthropomorphic version of itself in its doll form that wielded a large red scythe. Personality Throughout the series Oz had retained a bright, optimistic, mischievous personality. In the early years of his existence believing he was human, Oz constantly worked to gain the praise and recognition children deserve from his 'father', Zai Vessalius. Although it is unknown exactly how much Zai knew of Oz's true existence, from what he told Lottie about having to cast Oz into the Abyss rather than killing him, for risk that it may bring Jack out of Oz, it can be inferred that Zai had some knowledge of Oz's true existence, which could have been the reason why Zai was so harsh with Oz. After being rejected by his 'father', Oz felt weak and useless. Oz has been shown to like cute girls, slightly younger than he is. This is shown when he flirted with Sharon Rainsworth upon first meeting her, as well as the Flower Girl. As the story progresses, it is suggested that Oz may have feelings for Alice. However, during Oz's existence as a doll, he did not develop romantic feelings for Alice, more over he wanted to protect Alice and let her continue smiling. In his early life, Oz had no feelings or self, he merely watched the world around him through the doll that Lacie had brought back to Earth with her, watching Lacie grown from a young child into a young woman. Oz's first emotions seemed to be felt when Lacie returned to the Abyss and announced her death to Oz and the Nucleus of the Abyss, as Oz could feel tightness within him upon hearing her words. Oz fell into slumber until he was awoken by Alice when she bit his ear. Through his time spent with Alice, Oz developed positive feelings despite her aggressive behavior with him, having a sense of happiness spread through him when he saw her smile. Oz's sense of self finally formed after Alice gave him his name by abbreviating Oswald's own name (however Levi had to change Os to Oz for her), feeling happiness through the fact that his existence finally meant something. When the Intention of the Abyss approached Oz with a fragment of Lacie to deliver to Jack, Oz felt that he had to return the favour for Lacie, who had given him life, and so Oz absorbed Lacie's tainted thoughts and feelings of Jack even though it meant one of his bodies would be destroyed. As the Tragedy of Sablier started, Oz wondered if delivering Lacie's thoughts and feelings to Jack was a mistake as he noticed Jack's odd behavior. The two formed a contract, which soon lead Oz to great pain and despair as Jack had him slaughter anyone who got in his way, something which Oz had never wanted. Oz got to the point where he was calling out for Alice through his tears, begging her to save him. Oz's own pain worsened after Alice committed suicide to stop Jack from hurting Oz again, as a great sadness swept over Oz for not being able to protect her as he had promised. Powers and Abilities *Oz is arguably the most powerful Chain within the universe of Pandora Hearts. Oz is capable of summoning numerous bladed chain links that can dismember human bodies as well as cut through nearly any substance which they come into contact with. This includes the Chains which surround the world and prevent Earth from being engulfed by the Abyss, an act which Oz has done twice throughout the course of his existence. A lesser extension of Oz's powers include the ability to destroy anything he wishes by turning it into sand. *Oz has remarkable skill with a scythe, and fairly remedial skill with a sword. *Oz also appears to have the ability to frighten people on a whim by whispering something into their ear; having done so to both a member of the Reveille Gang and Reim Lunettes. Despite Oz's use of this tactic, it is generally unknown what exactly he said to revert his victims to such a weakened state. Quotes To Alice *''"Well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it. ... Only by accepting all this, can I get a grasp of the situation."'' *''"Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!. So that's why please smile, my precious Alice."'' *''"Your presence felt so warm...And to me you were the most important than anything and anyone else. I wanted to protect you. I really wanted to"'' *''"No...No! I don't want to kill! I don't want to destroy! Please... help me...Alice!" '' To Elliot Nightray *''"I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who's hurt is me...!"'' *''"Whether it's Vessalius, or Nightray, there's no difference! I just want to be friends with you!"'' To Leo *''"I SAID...I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!!!" '' *''"If Elliot could see you now...I'm sure he'd give you a good hard punch!!"'' To Gilbert Nightray *"I'm only pretending to be calm." To others *"I may carry Jack within me...And I may look like him...but don't get the wrong idea. My name is Oz." - Rytas Inner Thoughts *''"I feel so...warm...We know...This calm won't last for long, but...We can't help hoping...That this dreamlike moment...will last..Forever.."'' (Group Picture) *''"Stop it. I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE--!!"'' (From his memory observed near the inner hole of Sablier) *''"I'm Oz Vessalius...Alice's contractor...But... As B-Rabbit...I killed everyone...destroyed everything... Did I... Did I.... DID I?!"'' *If the moment I recognize my “weakness” is where my “strength” begins…can I still keep going forward from now on, I wonder? Even with all these mixed-up feelings inside me? Still…I don’t want to hang my head with shame in this light-!" *''(As a rabbit doll) "Oz...? Is that supposed to be my name? I have a name?"'' *(As a rabbit doll) "Lacie, back then I didn't even know the name...of the person who gave me life. I want to show you how grateful I am... even though my words... can't reach you anymore. But at least...!" *''"This body does not belong to Oz Vessalius." (Jack to Oz) "Who would have thought... he was telling the truth...?"'' Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Oz's zodiac sign is Capricorn. *He resembles Shion Liddell from Jun Mochizuki's Crimson-Shell. *Oz's Illegal Incuse has made 6 rotations as of Retrace LXV: Collapse. Though a possible 7th rotation could have been made when Jack took over Oz's body to attack Leo. *From the one-shot version of Pandora Hearts, it's shown that he is somewhat the same as the current one in the story line expect for the fact that he doesn't mind using the B-Rabbit's power nor does he seem to show mercy to those of his enemies like Harris despite the fact that Harris was being controlled by a Chain. *In the Official Guide Book 8.5 Mine of Mine, it was said that Oz was originally designed as a girl disguised as a boy. He was also meant to be only a supporting character. *Oz appeared in every chapter until Retrace LVIII: Puddle of Blood. As of Retrace LXX: Oz, Oz has not appeared in only 4 chapters (Lacie, Glen and Alice). *The name "Oz" comes from the first two letters of "Oswald", Alice creates this name by using "Os" only to be corrected by Levi so that the spelling is actually "Oz". *In the anime Oz has been seen with three different eye colors, first and mostly green, then red when Alice forms a contract with him and then purple when she used his body to attack Sharon. In the manga, he has only been seen with green and red eyes. *Both Alice and Elliot Nightray were dear friends to him but ended up having to commit suicide in order for Oz not to suffer a burden. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chains Category:Illegally Contracted Chains